demon emperor
by Kaleil bloodfallen
Summary: Reen's fiance died and he became a killer severing the screams of his victims because he is a demon he loved to kill no matter what he loves to kill even before he to the new world he was evil so image what going to happen


A demon is a supernatural and often malevolent being prevalent historically in religion, occultism, literature, fiction, mythology, and folklore; as well as in media such as comics, videogames, movies, and television series.

The original Greek word daimon does not carry negative connotations.[1] The Ancient Greek word δαίμων daimōn denotes a spirit or divine power, much like the Latin genius or numen.[2] The Greek conception of a daimōn notably appears in the works of Plato, where it describes the divine inspiration of Socrates.

In Ancient Near Eastern religions and in the Abrahamic traditions, including ancient and medieval Christian demonology, a demon is considered a harmful spiritual entity which may cause demonic possession, calling for an exorcism. In Western occultism and Renaissance magic, which grew out of an amalgamation of Greco-Roman magic, Jewish Aggadah and Christian demonology[3] a demon is believed to be a spiritual entity that may be conjured and controlled.

The Ancient Greek word δαίμων daimōn denotes a spirit or divine power, much like the Latin genius or numen. Daimōn most likely came from the Greek verb daiesthai (to divide, distribute).[2] The Greek conception of a daimōn notably appears in the works of Plato, where it describes the divine inspiration of Socrates. To distinguish the classical Greek concept from its later Christian interpretation, the former is anglicized as either daemon or daemon rather than a demon.[citation needed] The original Greek word daimon does not carry the negative connotation initially understood by implementation of the Koine δαιμόνιον (daimonion)[1] and later ascribed to any cognate words sharing the root.

The Greek terms do not have any connotations of evil or malevolence. In fact, εὐδαιμονία eudaimonia, (literally good-spiritedness) means happiness. By the early Roman Empire, cult statues were seen, by pagans and their Christian neighbors alike, as inhabited by the numinous presence of the gods: "Like pagans, Christians still sensed and saw the gods and their power, and as something, they had to assume, lay behind it, by an easy traditional shift of opinion they turned these pagan daimones into malevolent 'demons', the troupe of Satan... Far into the Byzantine period, Christians eyed their cities' old pagan statuary as a seat of the demons' presence. It was no longer beautiful, it was infested."[4] The term had first acquired its negative connotations in the Septuagint translation of the Hebrew Bible into Greek, which drew on the mythology of ancient Semitic religions. This was then inherited by the Koine text of the New Testament. The Western medieval and neo-medieval conception of a demon[5] derives seamlessly from the ambient popular culture of Late Antiquity. The Hellenistic "daemon" eventually came to include many Semitic and Near Eastern gods as evaluated by Christianity.[citation needed]

The supposed existence of demons remains an important concept in many modern religions and occultist traditions. Demons are still feared largely due to their alleged power to possess living creatures. In the contemporary Western occultist tradition (perhaps epitomized by the work of Aleister Crowley), a demon (such as Choronzon, which is Crowley's interpretation of the so-called 'Demon of the Abyss') is a useful metaphor for certain inner psychological processes (inner demons), though some may also regard it as an objectively real phenomenon. Some scholars[6] believe that large portions of the demonology (see Asmodai) of Judaism, a key influence on Christianity and Islam, originated from a later form of Zoroastrianism, and were transferred to Judaism during the Persian era.

The room was dark as its lighting only came from dim lit up the lamp on a desk and was dead silent as the only thing you could hear were those in the room that was breathing. There were a total of four people in the room. One was tied to a chair, his hands bound behind the chair with handcuffs made out of special steel inhibiting him from breaking it and legs bounded to the chair as well.

He was an unsightly looking person. It could be seen as his hair was disheveled and it looked like he hasn't taken a shower in forever, he even had bruises on the face as it came from the daily torture he endures.

The person who was tied into to the chair was the legendary contract killer, Reed Aniston. Reed Aniston was only given the minimum to eat by his captors making him malnourished. But even though he was malnourished, he was still strong enough to kill his captors right in front of him.

The people in front of Reed was Taylor Ford and his two bodyguards that rarely leave his sides.

Taylor Ford worked the Crimson Syndicate, a terrorist organization that many people fear as the organization had a long history of killing important figures and almost destroying countries. Taylor Ford himself was one of the suppliers for the Crimson Syndicate. He was a malicious person who would destroy anyone who stood in his way and do anything to complete his mission.

"Now tell me where the Guardian HQ is, if not I will order my men to skin you alive and watch you scream in pain and then I will cook you alive as you cry in pain asking for death." Taylor threatened Reed as he slowly walked up to the table and stood on the other side of it and adjusted the lamp to shine on Reed's face.

The Guardian was a secret organization that was created solely to counter the Crimson Syndicate and one day eliminate them.

As the light shined upon Reed's face, even though it was dim, it caused Reed's eyes to squint at the moment the light laid upon his eyes. He then looked up with his unsightly bruised face at Taylor and said

"Give me your ear and I'll tell you."

Hearing his response, Taylor couldn't help but be happy. He has been torturing Reed for weeks and nothing came to avail. He was ordered by his superiors not to use any drastic means that would cause Reed to gain any permanent mental damage or lead to his death.

So to not break those orders, Taylor's only choice was to starve to the point where he only getting enough food to survive and to physically torture at a level where he it wouldn't kill and mentally scar him. His superiors were getting mad at how long it was taking as well and was nagging him about when they'll get the information they needed.

Taylor feared the consequences of not giving them the needed information so when Reed told him to give him his ear to tell him what he wanted to know, Taylor didn't think of any consequences of doing so and went up to him and placed his left ear next to Reed's mouth to whisper.

Taylor waited for the information has been asking for weeks but what he got was an unbearable sense of pain coming from his ear.

"Ahh!"

Taylor immediately backed away from Reed, clutching his left ear as blood was gushing out of it with his left hand and stared furiously at Reed with killing intent.

Ptui!

Reed spat something out on the floor not that far away from Taylor and looked back at Taylor with a dead look in his eyes. On the floor was Taylor's ear! Reed tricked Taylor to thinking that he was actually going to tell him the location of-of the Guardian HQ but instead of Taylor gaining something, he lost his ear instead.

To think that Reed who has endured weeks of torturing and hasn't even broken down yet. To think that he was going to tell the location of the Guardian HQ now was just naive. Plus, he was the legendary assassin feared by many people. He could weeks of torture if not months, to think that he would've broken down in a few weeks was a joke.

"Kill him! I want him to scream in pain as you slowly skin him alive!" Taylor, controlled by his anger commanded his two bodyguards with pure hatred and killing intent in his voice. Even though he was ordered not to kill Reed, but humiliating him in such a way caused him to only think of a way to cleanse his humiliation. And that way to clean away the humiliation was to kill the one who humiliated him.

His two bodyguards then walked towards Reed as they brandished their blades with a menacing smile on their face. Reed, who was cuffed to a chair had no reaction as they walked towards him.

He thought to himself, " Skinning me alive and cooking me? You think I'll that'll scare me? I have endured years of training to prevent myself from kneeling to pain. I have endured things worst than being skinned alive and cooked."

His thoughts weren't exaggerated at all as well. As Reed grew up in his assassin organization before he joined the Guardians, he was trained to endure any sort of torture. The last step before completing the mission was to inject one of the worlds deadliest poison into his body. The pain caused by the poison would kill a normal person instantly, if not kill then it would cause psychological damage to the point that it would make a person retarded.

Such poison was what Reed endured long ago and lived to tell the tale. After taking the poison, the pain was one of the things he noticed the least or not at all. If Taylor and his superiors knew this, they would've immediately done worst things to get what they want to know.

As the bodyguards stood right before Reed, right about to start on skinning him, a voice stopped them.

"What are you guys doing?" The person said with an angry tone as he entered the room.

Reed recognized the voice, he looked up to see who the person was. The moment he laid eyes upon the person his eyes grew wide in shock as anger soon grew in him.

" Dominic, you damn bastard! It was you who fucking betrayed me! We've worked together as cooperation between our companies for years now. So why! Tell me why you betrayed us and is helping the Crimson Syndicate!" Reed cursed Dominic as anger got in control of him.

Dominic worked for another organization that fights terrorism. Under the agreement of cooperation, Reed was partnered up to work with Dominic. After years of working together, Reed trusted Dominic, but it could be seen that the trust he had for Dominic was betrayed.

" You actually thought I worked for that stupid organization? Hahaha, I was never working for them, I have always been working for the Crimson Syndicate. I was placed there to somehow to capture and interrogate you. Just so we can learn the location of the Guardian HQ." Dominic said as he exposed everything.

"So everything was a lie" Reed couldn't help but be hurt. To be betrayed by someone you trusted and worked with for a long time was something no one can not feel affected by.

"Yup, everything indeed was a lie," Dominic looked at the saddened Reed with a smile.

"Now tell me, where is the Guardian HQ's location," Dominic said with a threatening manner.

"I've been imprisoned here for weeks and after weeks of torture, I haven't even said a single word. You think just asking me with a threatening tone would make me speak? How naive."

"Then so be it. Bring her in" After Dominic finished speaking. Two more people entered the room, one was holding a girl and soon tossed her to the ground.

"Amber! Why have you come!?" Reed asked in shock. From what he heard, Amber was overseas on a mission. Dated to come back in a month.

"After getting a report that you were missing I immediately headed back in search for you. I've searched for two weeks and nothing came to avail. It was then I got an anonymous message with a picture of you bounded to a chair in such a state. I knew it was a trap, I knew, but I couldn't leave you there rotting. So I traced the message which leads me getting caught here." Amber said.

Amber was someone who grew up alongside him while he was at the assassin organization. Together, through enduring the training of hell, they bonded together and saw each other as an irreplaceable person in their life.

" Not to get in between you two love birds but I got business to finish. Now, Reed, tell me what I want to know or she dies" Dominic who has been watching Reed and Amber speak to each other interjected and took a knife and placed it near Amber's neck.

Reed was now stuck. He didn't know if he should tell them or not. If he didn't then the person he cared about the most will die. That was something he wasn't willing to see. Especially right in front of the eyes. While if he did then everything he worked for would go for naught.

When Reed came to an answer, he sighed as if he lost. He was going to tell Dominic what he wanted to know. If Reed were to compare what he cared the most, Amber or the Guardians, then he would rather choose Amber.

"The location is at -" As Reed was about to reveal the Guardian HQ's location, Amber interrupted him.

"No don't tell him!"

Smack!

"You bitch shut up!"

Maddened at Amber who interrupted Reed, stopping him from revealing the location of the Guardian HQ. Out of anger he smacked Amber and yelled.

Seeing Amber getting smacked, something inside Reed snapped. Amber was someone he cared a lot and seeing her hurt was the last thing he wanted to see. It could be said that she was his reverse dragon scale.

Power rushed through his body, allowing him to break through to another level. Feeling the new power inside him, Reed then broke everything that bounded him and immediately pounced on Dominic.

"Wha-" Before Dominic could finish a sentence, Reed kicked him causing to fly back and crashing into the wall. After the debris settled a mangled looking human could be seen in the wall. Taylor and everybody else just stared at Reed in surprise.

A bodyguard then snapped out of his daze and took out his pistol and was about to shoot at Reed, but right before he could shoot Reed disappeared before his eyes and appeared right in front of him snapping his neck. Reed then took the pistol before the bodyguard's lifeless body collapsed and shoot Taylor and the rest in the head killing them instantly.

"Come on let's go," Reed said as raised his hand in front of Amber for her to grab on and stood up. She took his hand and stood but she only stood for a second before collapsing. Reed caught her before she fully fell to the ground.

"You ok?" Reed asked with a worried face.

"My body, it feels weird. I'm slowly losing control of it." Amber replied with a strained tone and sweat dripping down her forehead.

Poison! Amber was poisoned by Dominic before she saw Reed. It didn't take long for Reed to figure that out either. Seeing that time was of the essence he then took Amber's left hand and placed in on his left shoulder and started carrying her out the door.

The hallway he entered after exiting the room was filled with people with guns. Using his immeasurable speed and strength Reed was able to kill a lot of those people.

one, three, eight, eleven. For every shot he took with his pistol, he was able to kill one person. It wasn't soon that he spent all the ammo and now had to find another. Reed didn't know how long has passed and how many he has killed but he was pretty sure it amounted to more than 40 people.

As time passed, Reed was getting weaker and weaker. The undernourishment and lack of sleep were finally getting to him. It was then at that moment where a gunman was able to fire a shot that Reed couldn't dodge.

"Watch out" Amber yelled as she used the bit of strength she had and used her body to take the bullet. The bullet pierced her chest and into her heart. It was only a matter of time before she died.

"Amber!!" Reed screamed his anger as he watched Amber collapse to the ground. New power rose in him as he then attacked the shooter who shot Amber by snapping his throat.

Reed then walked back towards Amber as the gunmen shot bullets into Reed. Reed didn't feel pain as walked towards Amber's bleeding body and kneeled before her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't take you out of this place. I'm sorry that I got you killed. I'm sorry." Pain and guilt filled Reed's body. One of the main reason Reed was alive today was because of Amber. But now, without her, what reason should he stay alive for?

"It's ok, to die beside someone I loved the most is something I have always wished for. It seems that this wish will come true. Even though it isn't the way I truly wanted, this still works. Reed, I know I'm about to die so please leave, leave and live on, please. And in the next life, I wish to meet you again and be together with you again. But in that life, I want to get married."

Even though Amber was slowly bleeding and inching closer to death, she still spoke with a smile as she used a hand to touch Reed's cheek. No tears could be seen dripping from her eyes. But even though she spoke with a smile, inside of her was pain and sadness. Seeing the person she loved the most riddled in bullets was crushing her

"Yes, I promise. I promise to live and I promise to marry you in the next life. I promise" Reed cried as tears were dripping from his face onto Amber.

"Don't cry please,"

Reed stopped crying in the request made by Amber. He just stared at her and watched her slowly die.

"Thank you," As Amber spoke her last words her hand that was touching Reed's cheek feel down. Amber was now dead. She lied there with her eyes closed and smile on her face.

"Ahhh!" Reed screamed in pain as memories poured into his mind

"My name is Amber what yours?"

"We need to work together to survive, ok?"

"Here eat this, you need food to survive"

"You and I will always be together right?"

The gunmen stopped shooting long ago as they thought Reed was going to die any moment after speaking to Amber. But they assumed wrong as they watched Reed scream in pain and stood up. Seeing him stand the gunmen started firing again. But for every shot they took, it missed.

Reed fueled by anger and sadness started a massacring everyone he could find in the building. How he killed them could only be left to one imagination since the image itself would only scar them. After killing everyone Reed again kneeled by Amber's dead body looking at her. His body was covered in blood and riddled in holes. No would be able to tell who's blood is whose if they looked at Reed

"I'm sorry Amber, even though I promised to live on, it seems I can't hold on to the promise. But I will keep my other promise. I will find you in my next life and I will marry you. I promise"

Reed promised to Amber as he then collapsed near Amber's dead body and died a beautiful death.

Twelve years later

After the death of Amber, Reed could not get over it he wanted to die but he didn't want to die because that is not what she would have wanted he promise that he would live on he promised they he would live on in his heart

Over the twelve years, he became something else he killed people left and right he kill them all that wrong him that was cruel of him but he wanted to kill and kill never-ending he wanted that he became absorbed in his killings that police started to hunt him so he bought a game the came was the best game it was a DMMO-RPG it was a game were you came immerse and play like it was real life

The game was Yggdrasil the best he played it for twelve years ever since it came out he played and loved it he played and kill all of his enemies he started out weak but after a while he became strong

He gave the game company 120 million yen(1,071,192.00 us) to give him overpower are and skills it was the best he killed countless guilds without no one to help him, he conquered guilds by himself

He didn't make friends because he was a selfish man he didn't want to share his loot with them he just wanted to kill human and demi players he killed them because they use to kill him he was just doing it for fun

He was apart of the demon race that why people came to hate him they were being racist because the race he wanted to play he just laugh and kill all those who opposed him even if they did nothing towards him

He had fun but he knew it was going to end he had to go back to killing in the real world did not hate it he loved killing especially the innocents that think they were pure he loved the cream of the children when dissected them alive

The game was coming to an end he checked the time on his watch 23:45:47 that was the time he wanted to kill all the dev(developers) for ending this game but at the same time he understood that everything Good has to come to an end

He was on a mountain in Muspelheim because it was one of the Heteromorph zones and he wanted to end Yggdrasil with a Good view

23:58:59

23:59:59

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

" hun"


End file.
